


Little Unexpected, Makeshift Family

by thefoxiestpotato79



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adopting a dog, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dogs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, byakuya is a dog dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxiestpotato79/pseuds/thefoxiestpotato79
Summary: short fic to get back into writing where Makoto finds a dog and they adopt it
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Little Unexpected, Makeshift Family

“Absolutely not.”  
Makoto’s smile dropped, “Byakuya, come on.”  
“no.”  
“but-“   
“I understand your mind is simple, but this filthy creature is not staying.”  
“look at him!” His arms tightened lightly around the fuzzy neck of the ‘filthy creature’ in question. Some mix of Pitbull and possibly a lab if he had to guess. “The poor little guy was so cold and hungry; I couldn’t just leave him out there.  
The earnest look was almost enough to convince him right then and there. Almost. If the blonde knew a simple trip to the convenience store would lead to a stray mutt in his house, he would have never trusted Makoto to go alone.   
“Do you even know the first thing about taking care of animals? You can barely remember to take care of yourself until I remind you at least twice.”  
“One: rude, and two: I grew up with a dog at home. Besides look at what a good boy this guy is.” He scratched behind the dog’s ear, earning sloppy licks and a happy tail wag. “I understand it’s not gonna be easy, but I still want to give him a chance at a happy home. “  
The shorter man did not exactly have the strongest resolve, but years of their relationship did reveal rare moments of stubbornness. Unfortunately for Byakuya’s sanity, it seems that this would be one of those times.  
Byakuya thought it over some more before sighing and hoping that he would not regret this later.  
“fine. I allow you to keep it-“ He was cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around him and a pair of lips pressed against his cheek.  
“Thank you! I promise you’re gonna fall in love with this little guy before you know it!” The dog gave a bark as he happily ran around the men in the excitement.  
“I highly doubt that, however I am willing to trust you.” The happy look on his partner’s face gave him a sense of satisfaction. He glanced down at the pooch now nosing at this hand. “Just know, that the second I wake up to this mutt drooling on me, I’m calling animal control.”

A good month or two passed, Makoto walked into the house with the groceries he just bought. “I’m home! I got us some lunch while I was out.” He was met with silence, concluding his boyfriend must still be working in the office. After going about putting everything away and plating the food, he headed to the office, smiling at the sight before him.  
The taller man was sitting on the office couch with his laptop next to him and their dog, Maximus, laying on his lap. Byakuya had unexpectantly become such a dog dad, even spending more time with him than Makoto sometimes. The irony did not escape him, though it did go unacknowledged for the sake of his boyfriend’s pride. “You guys got cozy without me?”  
“I love you, but if you say a word to anyone you’ll forever be sleeping on the couch.” Byakuya said without any real bite, continuing to pet their ‘son’. That is how Aoi, and later the rest of their friends, addressed Maximus.   
The idea gave them both a strange feeling of pride: their little unexpected, makeshift family.


End file.
